Orchid Cresent
Orchid Cresent is a well known witch and member of the Thornhill Witch Coven and is a main character in The Revolutionaries. She is well known for being a master of love spells, and uses said knowledge of magic in conjunction with her amazing beauty to seduce and manipulate people to either tease them or to achieve her own goals. After joining with the Revolutionaries, she becomes Rosalinda's teacher of sorts. She also starts dating Ronald. Orchid has had many lovers in her extended life, one of which was a beautiful Succubus named Amberlie. Currently, she is in a love triangle between Amberlie and werewolf Ronald John. Biography Orchid makes her first appearance in the second episode "The Holy People", confronting Rosalinda and Betty at a junkyard. She looks over at Rosalinda, curious to what species she is as she can't decide if she's a Demon or Witch. After more banter as well as Jessica complimenting Orchid's body, Orchid tells the others that she knows that they're being hunted, and that she can help them, which the other three girls accept. The four go to Jessica's house, only to be attacked by two Angels. Sven arrives and tells them if they want to be spared that they'll have to kill Rosalinda for "the good of mankind". However, Betty, Jessica and Orchid refuse his command and protect her The girls fight the Angels, though Jessica and Betty are quickly taken down by a female Angel named Annael. Orchid fights Annael with some fire magic, but is overpowered and beaten down, leaving it up to Rosalinda to fight, who beats the Angels with her demonically imbued super strength. As they question the Angels, Orchid overheard them mention The Wellness Being and questions who they're referring to. Orchid then erases the memories of the townspeople after the fight. Appearance "I've never seen such a sexy girl, and that's hilarious, given that I'm a Succubus. Any other girl would kill to have boobs like yours..." –Amberlie to Orchid about her beauty Orchid is an incredibly sexy witch with dark skin, long black hair, hazel eyes, and unusually noticeable breasts, which are big and juicy due to Orchid performing a love spell on herself. Abilities *'Immortality': As she is a Witch, Orchid can use a spell that stops her from aging, essentially making her immortal. *'Magic': Orchid has access to powerful magic due to her meta-physical connection to the Earth. *'Telekinesis': Orchid can use her magic to throw people and objects around with a gesture of her hands. *'Mastery of love magic': As each witch specializes in a specific type of magic, Orchid is talented with magic that involves lust, love, sexual desire, and enthrallment. These spells can also seemingly work on supernatural creatures, such as Ronald John, a werewolf. Skills *'Seduction': Orchid is a talented seductress, and can easily enthrall men and women into having sex with her, sometimes without using her magic. Quotes * "Amberlie...I don't care if you're a Succubus. Sex demon or hot high school bombshell...I love you. Even if we just hook up forever...there's nobody I'd rather do that with than you..." –Orchid confessing her romantic feelings to Amberlie * "What are you? Demon? Or... Witch?" ''- Orchid after meeting Rosalinda. * ''"You're not a monster, Ronald. You're just a scared kid who doesn't know how to control the beast inside." - Orchid when she meets Ronald. Trivia * Orchid is pansexual, as she is in a love triangle with the Succubus Amberlie and the werewolf Ronald. * Orchid thinks that it's her destiny to be with Amberlie and Ronald forever, which she is happy about. *When she had sex with Sable, the seductive Siren discovered that she's ticklish, and tickled Orchid for a bit before stopping and kissing her. Category:Witches Category:LGBT Characters Category:Females Category:The Revolutionaries